1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative part for decorating a vehicle interior face.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a field of automobile, which is a representative example of vehicle, techniques for improving a tactual feel of interior materials have been proposed, in order to add quality to a vehicle interior. For example, a proposal has been made in which cushions made of an urethane foamable resin are embedded in decorative parts which a driver or the like holds or touches, such as door trim (arm rest) (see Japanese patent No. 3341559 or corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,094, and Automotive Engineering Handbook Vol. 3, designing (design-body), Incorporated Association Society of Automotive Engineers of Japan, published in Mar. 25, 2006, p. 98-99).
However, the door trims disclosed in the above-mentioned documents do not have sufficient elasticity, and there is a room for further improvement in the tactual feel. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a decorative part with the enhanced tactual feel, which gives a softer feeling to the driver or the like.